1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tire pneumatic pressure monitoring apparatus.
2. Background Information
According to the tire pneumatic pressure monitoring apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-122023, each transmitter always sends out a wireless signal at a prescribed rotational position; when the wireless signals are received on the side of the vehicle, the rotational positions of the wheels are detected; the wheel position corresponding to the rotational position that is best in synchronization with the output period of the wireless signal among the rotational positions of the wheels is determined as the wheel position of the corresponding transmitter.